1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cladding and/or methods of making the same and has been devised particularly though not solely as a wall board for interior cladding.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Partitioning is often formed by mounting cladding panels on a frame work. Such partitioning may be used for example in offices or may in fact be used in homes and similar methods may be used to form, for example, ceilings to rooms. Particle board is sometimes used as the base material for the cladding and this may be used either as the particle board itself or may have a veneer coating placed thereover. Particle board for use as cladding at present has difficulties in that such particle board is relatively expensive and thus is at a cost disadvantage when compared to other commonly used products such as, for example, plaster board.